The new beginng
by Jacksparrow96
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth are back in a new adventure things go for the weird when Jack and Elizabeth discover their faces on the chart.A strang form following Jack making him think things he doesnt like.first story better then it sounds
1. Proluge

_**The New Beginning**_

_**Chapter 1: Proluge**_

"_It has been 2 years since the death of Becket, and the death of Will," Elizabeth Swann thought. "No wait Will is not dead only bound to a ship only allowed on land once every 10 years, almost alive but also dead." Elizabeth sighed the once prim and proper governor's daughter now turned pirate was very frusted with her thoughts. Ever since the war between Davy Jones and The East India Trading Company, the death of her father and being made king of pirates everywhere. Elizabeth always had mixed thoughts. She then looked at the crew members on the Pearl from her spot on the stairs her eyes came to rest on Mr. Gibbs the once proud Royal Navy officer now turned pirate who she always thought of as a second father who looked out for her, ever since she was a little girl. Elizabeth eyes then slide to Mr. Cotton a man with no tongue who had a parrot to speak for him, she could never figure out how he managed to train the bird. Elizabeth always found Mr. Cotton to be a very nice man even if he is a mute, Mr. Cotton caught Elizabeth looking at him and gave her a nod of his head, she gave him a small smile. Her eyes then came to rest on Marty the smallest crew member on board who had attitude to make up for it. Elizabeth was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear a door slam and boots come padding her way, "Lizzie" a familiar drunken slur said causing Elizabeth to jump looking up at the man she had mixed feelings for either love, hate, or maybe both. "Yes Jack did you need something," Elizabeth questioned. Jack Sparrow smirked at her "That's Captain to you love." Jack said, " I need to speak with ye in me cabin." Elizabeth looked at him "Why can't you tell me out here?" "Alright fine I have found out what are next grandest adventure is going to be." Jack said smiling secretly. "Really what," Elizabeth asked as her honey brown orbs lit up with child like excitement. Jack smirked and said "we are going…" then he trailed off to make it more dramatic plus he enjoyed angry Elizabeth. Elizabeth glared at him and snapped at him to hurry up. "Fine don't eat me head off." Jack said then he lowered his voice and looked around to make sure nobody was listening "We are going to find the fountain of youth." _


	2. Chapter 2

_**The New Beginning**_

_**Chapter 1: The Charts**_

_After entering Jack's cabin to talk in quiet Jack began explaining how The Fountain of Youth will make them immortal and how they can live forever. Elizabeth was still trying to process the information while she was staring at Jack's desk "So Lizzie what do ye say want to help on my quest," Jack asked watching her closely. " I don't know if I want to live forever I mean we will live but everyone else will die," Elizabeth said very quietly no longer happy about another adventure. Jack was now staring at her like she had another head, "Lizzie it is just a small price to pay in order to sail the seas forever… be free forever." Jack said watching her with those carefully guarded eyes willing her to give in and help him. Elizabeth looked up at Jack and tried to make another argument about it but Jack quickly cut her off "Lizzie do it for me just help and then when we get there if ye still don't want to be immortal then you don't have to drink." Jack said with a hopeful look on his face. Elizabeth sighed but gave in to Jack " Alright fine I will help how do we find it," Jack grinned at her very pleased with her choice he quickly jumped up and began going through drawers. Elizabeth watched him make a huge mess with all of his stuff "I wonder what he is looking for that he just has to dump things on the floor," Elizabeth thought. "Found it," Jack cried, Elizabeth rolled her eyes Jack then came over and dropped the same charts that were used to save him from the locker. Jack unrolled the map, "Alright Lizzie we need to figure out the riddle for starters then we can find are prize," Jack said. Elizabeth looked up from the charts to Jack "You didn't figure out the riddle?" "No but since I knew you would give into me I already have the course set," Jack said grinning slying at her. Elizabeth simply kept looking at him for another 2 minutes before looking back at the charts. After a devasting 4 hour thinking process they still came up empty handed with the riddle. "Jack this is hopeless we are never going to figure it out," Elizabeth said holding her head "Lizze never say never that is negative thinking we need positive thinking," Jack said once again in confusing Jack language which is what Elizabeth started calling it. "Alright then Mr. Postive thinking what is your answer." Elizabeth said looking up at Jack and challenging him. "My answer is Mrs. Negative thinking that what we need is a positive drink," Jack informed Elizabeth who in return stared at him blankly. "I need rum," Jack explained to Elizabeth, "Jack rum is not the answer to everything you know," Elizabeth said. "Is too it is the answer to all of my probmles." Jack responded childishly. Then he got up and moved to the door "Lizzie since I'm the rum getter why don't you sit and think on it," Jack said before Elizabeth had a chance to respond he already shut the door. Elizabeth sighed and looked back at the map she was studying the riddle before something on the map caught her eye, looking over at it she saw that it was 2 pictures when she looked at it closely she realized that they were pictures of her and Jack they were very detailed and exact drawings they looked exactly like them. Elizabeth was staring in shock at the pictures before she could examine them farther she heard a loud crash from below deck. She jumped and rushed out the door if she was not in a hurry she would have caught the words that appeared under the pictures "__**BOUND WITH EACH OTHER FOREVER"**__. Elizabeth rushed below deck and to the noise when she wound up in the rum cellar the door was wide open she rushed inside "Jack you down here," Elizabeth called. "Lizzie is that you," Jack answered back in a small voice Elizabeth was sure she hadn't heard correctly after finding where his voice was she was shocked to find Jack huddled in a corner with lots of broken rum bottles around him. "Jack are you ok what happened!" Elizabeth demanded as she rushed to his side, "Nothing happened just thought I saw something that's all." Jack answered back to quickly for Elizabeth's liking "What did you see," Elizabeth watched his face slip back into that guarded mask he hide behide so well. "I saw a rat it just caught me off guard," Jack said. Jack got up and grabbed a rum bottle "Lizzie you need some sleep I will try to figure out the riddle." Jack said over his shoulder at her before swaggering out of the room leaving behide a very confused Elizabeth. Elizabeth went back up to the deck to find Jack only to find Mr. Cotton at the helm and Jack's cabin completely dark inside with a shut door. "How did he do that so fast," Elizabeth thought as she went back down to go to her cabin. "I wonder what he saw," Elizabeth just got finished dressing for bed in one of Jack's borrowed shirts when she saw a grey thing in a corner of her room. Elizabeth whipped around to it only to see the grey thing looked exactly like Jack. "Jack," Elizabeth whispered to the grey thing that all of a sudden disappeared. Elizabeth was then looking at empty space where it stood it left so fast that Elizabeth was positive there was never anything there in the first place "I must just be so tired from trying to find out what the riddle meant," Elizabeth thought glancing uneasily around the room before climbing in bed something in Elizabeth's mind told her otherwise. As Elizabeth drifted off to sleep the grey image of Jack appeared again by her it reached out to touch her only to be stopped by something it burned the Jack image's hand then it let out a hiss of pain before disappearing again. Meanwhile in Jack's cabin the charts that Jack rolled up before he went to bed all of a sudden snapped open and began to glow in an eerie red the parts of the map started turning by their self till a riddle in a different language stopped by Jack and Elizabeth's picture as soon as it happened the red died down again and the map was back to normal._


	3. Chapter 3

_**The New Beginning **_

_**Chapter 2 Jacks mood swings **_

_After about 2 weeks of the incident in the rum cellar Jack has been very distant and angered very quickly now, everyone on the ship eventually started avoiding him. Elizabeth was scrubbing the deck when she heard shouting she looked to where the racket was coming from and notices Mr. Gibbs getting yelled at by Jack. Elizabeth put the rag back in the bucket before standing up the wind blows her sun bleached blonde hair in her face but she hardly notices as she quickly and quietly makes her way over to Jack and Gibbs. "YOU SHOULD BE MORE RESPONISABLE THEN MAYBE THE DAM RUM WOULDN'T HAVE SPILT," Jack yelled at Gibbs "I told ye Captain it was an accident," Gibbs said quickly trying to defend his self from Jack's newfound anger. Elizabeth who just got there looked over to the now spilt rum barrel "Lizzie what are ye doing over here?" Jack questions while he looks her up and down pauses to linger on her chest and thighs. Elizabeth who was getting very nervous with the way Jack was looking at her and for the fact he seemed to change from anger to seduction awfully quick with her did not like one bit of it. "I heard yelling and I thought something bad happened so I came over to check if everything was okay," Elizabeth responded quickly Mr. Gibbs gave Elizabeth a thankful look. "Mr. Gibbs ye may get back to work and make sure you don't spill the rum again." Jack said while still looking at Elizabeth Gibbs quickly left shooting Elizabeth one last look over his shoulder before diapering from view. "I should get back to work if everything is okay," Elizabeth said desperately wanting to get away from Jack's predatory gaze. As Elizabeth turned to leave Jack got her wrist and pulled her back to him so their faces were inches apart "I didn't say ye could leave did I," Jack said while snaking his other hand around her waist to pull her completely to him. "Jack what in the world has gotten into you." Elizabeth asked while trying to wiggle away from him "Whatever do you mean my love," Jack responded while he started placing kisses in her throat "I mean after the whole rum cellar indecent you have been acting different." Elizabeth said "What in the world did you see to start acting this way." Jack all of a sudden roughly shoved her away from him "I saw a rat like I said before mind your own dam business," Jack said very coldly towards her before walking away. Elizabeth simply looked after him in shock before snapping out of it and going back to do her job. Jack was watching her work from his place at the helm "I can't believe I snapped at her like that all she was trying to do was help me," Jack thought out of the corner of his vision he saw something grey when he turned his head he saw the grey image of his self looking back at him then it smirked at him then disappeared. After it disappeared he started to have tons of different mood swings at one point he was happy then all of a sudden turned sad, then angry, and also turned very lustful all of his mood swings got directed at one person who just so happened to be Elizabeth. Jack couldn't understand his mood swings and why did he keep seeing a image of his self then a voice that sounded like him but a lot colder began taunting him in his head. __**"Just so many different moods I think you're getting them because of Miss Swann it's all her fault just like when she killed you and sent you to the**__**locker**__**everything is her fault**__." The voice hissed in Jacks head "My mood swings aren't because of her," Jack argued right back in his mind all of a sudden he got a major headache, he groaned and grabbed his head "Captain are ye ok?" Marty asked looking at his captain with concern. "Yes dammit why can't people just mind their own business," Jack said snapping angrily at Marty who backed off. "I just need to lie down that's all." Jack said all of a sudden nicer then what he was before. "__**Have to lie down with Miss Swann that is go on call her over tell her you want her in your bed c'mon don't be shy,"**__ The voice whispered slying in Jack's mind "I thought you wanted me to hurt her just a few moments ago," Jack argued right back in his mind "__**Hey I'm not complain hurt her first or bed her first I really don't care,"**__ The voice said snapping right back at Jack. Jack looked over at Marty who was giving him a weird look Jack quickly rushed to his cabin, "What be wrong with Jack," Gibbs demand as he came over to Marty "I don't know he was find then grabbed his head then stood there like in a trance or something," Marty explained looking at Gibbs who looked just as confused as he was. Then both of them looked at each other then shrugged and dismissed it as another Jack thing. Elizabeth who sat up and wiped the sweat away from her forehead saw Jack come rushing down the stairs and quickly go into his cabin then slam the door. "Did I just see that grey thing again following Jack," Elizabeth thought with worry "No I'm just spending too much time in the heat that's all," Once again Elizabeth had that nagging feeling that she was wrong._


End file.
